


А муфту уж я оставлю себе, Герда!

by rika_inverse



Category: ANDERSEN Hans Christian – Works, Snow Queen - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Children's Literature, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, First Kiss, First Love, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая разбойница после отъезда Герды</p>
            </blockquote>





	А муфту уж я оставлю себе, Герда!

«А муфту уж я оставлю себе, больно она хороша! Но мерзнуть я тебе не дам; вот огромные матушкины рукавицы, они дойдут тебе до самых локтей! Сунь в них руки! Ну вот, теперь руки у тебя, как у моей безобразной матушки!»

Маленькая Разбойница вертит в руках муфту, гладит пушистый мех и зарывается в него носом. Мех золотистый, и похож этим на волосы Герды; такой же, как и они, шёлковый на ощупь и длинный. Даже пахнет он так же – горьким дымом, и немного – розовым маслом.

Хотя в своё время Маленькая Разбойница и забрала муфту у Герды, ручки ей грела прежняя владелица. Герда мёрзла в холодном замке. Первые дни она робко косилась на разведённый посреди огромной залы костёр, дрожала, но подойти не решалась – возле него грелась нечёсаная орава. Маленькая Разбойница, которая равнодушно смотрела на слёзы в глазах своего оленя и на мёртвых голубей, отчего-то не в силах была вынести такой мелочи.  
\- На, возьми свою штучку, - буркнула она, протягивая муфту, и презрительно кривясь в сторону, -Неженка!   
Это были первые слова, обращённые к пленнице, и Герда, взяв муфту, осторожно пожала крепкую ладошку своими ледяными пальчиками. Разбойница тогда вздрогнула, и повернулась:  
-Да ты, никак, закоченела! – и остаток вечера обе провели у костра. Разбойники побаивались загорелую темноволосую девчонку.

Сейчас Маленькая Разбойница думает, что это было даже и к лучшему. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что маленькие разбойничьи пальчики зарылись вовсе не в муфту, а в золотистые локоны Герды… что это мягкие волосы у неё на затылке щёкочут подбородок, и щека трётся не о застёжку, а об ушко…что пальцы спускаются вдоль виска, и сейчас под ними испуганно дрогнут взметнувшиеся ресницы….что это к горячей щеке она прижимает ладонь, а вовсе не к нагретой дыханием муфте…  
Маленькая Разбойница опускает голову ниже, чтобы слёзы капали на мех, и мечтает. Мечтает, что её сейчас утешат: что Герда вернётся, распахнёт скрипящую замковую дверь, кинется к ней, обовьёт её шею руками, прижмётся лбом к щеке, и скажет, что она передумала. А потом сама расплачется, и можно будет слизывать и сцеловывать её солёные слёзы, не замечая удивлённых взглядов…Она ведь так и делала…

«— Они тебя не убьют, даже если я рассержусь на тебя, — я лучше сама убью тебя!  
И она отерла слезы Герде, а потом спрятала обе руки в ее хорошенькую, мягкую и теплую муфточку»

-Где моя упрямая козочка? Почему она не обедает? – кричит издали старая Разбойница. Словно из другого мира. Быстрым испуганным движением Маленькая Разбойница откидывает муфту, и хватается за ножик.  
-Я уже всё съела, моя глазастая! – орёт дочка, что было сил. Хотя голос у неё ещё сиплый после слёз, но вышло убедительно – мать верит, и не заворачивает за угол, чтобы притащить своё сокровище к костру. Матери везде одинаковы, пусть даже кто-то ведёт к столу за руку, а кто-то – тянет за ухо.   
Но Маленькая Разбойница не думает о материнстве. Оглядевшись, она видит, что сунула муфту прямо в птичью клетку, и её уже успели испачкать помётом.  
-Гадкие,гадкие! – кидается она к клетке, и тянет руку за первой попавшейся птицей. Голуби мечутся, разбрасывая белые перья – они сразу поняли, что попавшемуся сейчас разъярённой девчонке жить придётся недолго.   
Так никого и не сумев достать, но вдоволь накричавшись на глупых птиц, Маленькая Разбойница падает на свою соломенную постель, вцепившись себе в косы:  
-Такая же! Гадкая, противная лицемерка! Притворщица!

«Маленькая разбойница была ростом с Герду, но сильнее, шире в плечах и гораздо смуглее. Глаза у нее были совсем черные, но какие-то печальные. Она обняла Герду и сказала:  
— Они тебя не убьют, пока я не рассержусь на тебя»

Она всегда притворялась глупее. Даже Герда не знала, что Маленькая Разбойница училась в школе и умела читать. Да разбойница скорее выпустила бы половину своего зверья, чем призналась в этом. Словно боялась, что Герда поймёт - ей там нравилась вовсе не учёба.  
Маленькая Разбойница поступила в школу в девять лет, после того, как увидела однажды молодую Учительницу, прибывшую в город в дилижансе. Дилижанс, разумеется, ограбили, а пассажиров отпустили – ведь учительница так убедительно втолковывала что-то Старой Разбойнице, и та кивала, пряча деньги в свой кушак. Дочка тогда затаилась у неё на спине, и внимательно слушала, осторожно поглядывая на русую девушку.  
На следующий день она дождалась, пока мать слегка захмелеет, и подошла к костру:  
-Я хочу в школу!  
-У-ты моя умница, - икая, протянула старуха, и важно кивнула, -Я разрешаю…Там такая славная новая Учительница.  
Маленькая Разбойница покраснела – чуть-чуть, совсем немного, и капризно топнула ножкой:  
-Да что мне твоё разрешение! Нужно платье, и книжки!  
Конечно, она добилась своего. Так она попала в школу. Каждое утро девочке приходилось вставать до рассвета, расталкивать очередного разбойника из шайки матери, и ехать вместе с ним в город. Но оно того стоило – стоило Маленькой Разбойнице увидеть добрые синие глаза учительницы и её русую косу, она бледнела, замирала на пару секунд, а в душе у неё всё переворачивалось.   
Не знавшая, кто попал к ней в класс, Учительница привязалась к Маленькой Разбойнице, ведь та постаралась сделать для этого всё, что могла. Она не задирала других девочек, и даже терпела мальчишек-хулиганов; вытирала доску и прилежно слушала; не забывала о заданиях и не опаздывала. Ей было даже интересно запоминать буквы – Маленькая Разбойница помнила каждую гримаску произносившей их Учительницы, и повторяя за ней, словно оказывалась рядом – даже если сидела в разбойничьем замке.  
Закончилось всё быстро. Учительница показалась красивой не только Маленькой Разбойнице, и вскоре вышла замуж за молодого и многообещающего музыканта. Уезжая с ним, она погладила по голове окаменевшую девочку, и пообещала, что будет её помнить.  
Много чего тогда сказала Учительница; Разбойница запомнила каждое слово, но зверёк в сердце выпустил коготки обиды. В школу она больше не ходила. Да и зачем – нужны были новые книги, а в классе теперь сидел мужчина.

«— Она будет играть со мной! — сказала маленькая разбойница. — Она отдаст мне свою муфту, свое хорошенькое платьице и будет спать со мной в моей постельке.»

Она всегда любила женщин. Ещё до того, как встретила Герду, Маленькая Разбойница поняла, что обнажившаяся женская ручка или показавшаяся ножка нравятся ей больше, чем даже самые интересные мальчишечьи места. Школа это подтвердила – пока хихикающие девочки строили глазки мальчикам, она провожала взглядом синее учительское платье.   
Оставить Герду девочка потребовала не только и не столько из-за игр, но чтобы рядом наконец появилась красивая девочка. Такая же светловолосая. Такая же синеглазая. Такая же, как Учительница, но не столь недосягаемая. Девочка, которую можно будет потрогать и обнять. С которой будет не страшно говорить и на которую не боязно посмотреть. Та, что останется с ней.

Но полюбила Маленькая Разбойница Герду не потому, что она была девочкой, которую можно было потрогать. Она была своя.

«Вот Герда въехала в темный лес, но карета блестела, как солнце, и сразу бросилась в глаза разбойникам. Они не выдержали и налетели на нее с криками: «Золото! Золото!» Схватили лошадей под уздцы, убили маленьких форейторов, кучера и слуг и вытащили из кареты Герду»

-Зачем он тебе, этот Кай! – кричала Маленькая Разбойница сердито, встряхивая Герду за плечи, - Оставайся со мной!  
-Я не могу, я нужна ему, - повторяла та, словно заведённая, глядя сквозь Разбойницу пустыми, блестящими как у куклы, глазами.  
Темноглазая девчонка почувствовала, что краснеет от ярости. Жаркая, удушливая волна гнева поднималась вверх от сердца, заливая щёки. Как она может говорить так? Как она может бросать Разбойницу?!  
Захотелось отомстить, сделать больно, растоптать. Это чувство было хорошо знакомо Маленькой Разбойнице – в её сердце жил зверёк. Злой, обидевшийся зверёк, которого могли успокоить только мягкие девичьи ручки. Но Герда опустила руки, смотрела в сторону – ей не было дела до Разбойницы.  
И та ударила. Словами, которые шли у неё из самого сердца:  
-Почему ты решила, что ты нужна ему? Да он и не примет тебя, такую, - светловолосая дрогнула, и зверёк внутри Разбойницы торжествующе сверкнул глазами, - Ты такая же, как и мы! Разве ты пролила хоть слезинку по кучеру или слугам? Отвечай!  
Вспыхнувшая Герда попыталась отстраниться; подняла руки, отталкивая Разбойницу. Но та была сильнее – она вновь затрясла пленницу, и горячо зашептала ей на ушко:  
-А они ведь были такие славненькие, маленькие..Но разбойники убили их. И пусть, нам не жаль, мы живём так! Но ты…Ты ведь даже не пожалела о них. Ты думаешь только о себе, ты только прячешься за Кая! Я вижу, что ты своя среди разбойников. Тебе безразличны другие люди, ты жестока, и ничем не лучше Снежной Королевы.  
-Нет. Нет! – вскрикнула Герда, и Маленькая Разбойница поняла, что уже не трясёт её, а прижимает к себе. Что дрожь бьёт уже саму Герду, и передаётся Разбойнице. И жар внутри – он ведь не такой, как был совсем недавно; он идёт не от сердца, а разливается из живота; а зверёк внутри мурлыкает, а не шипит гневно. Что дышит она тяжело и часто, а Герда смотрит удивлённо и чуть обеспокоенно.   
Происходило что-то непонятное, и это Разбойнице не нравилось. Сцепив зубы, она решила -подумаю об этом позже – сейчас куда важнее было убедить Герду.   
-Не такая? Ну так докажи мне. Сможешь ты хотя бы заплакать об умерших из-за тебя?  
Герда отворачивалась, закрывала лицо волосами, тёрла глаза кулачками…Но напрасно – Маленькая Разбойница не отпускала её, и ни единой слезинки Герда не сумела выдавить из себя.  
Разбойница смотрела на неё с усмешкой, неожиданно умилившись:  
-Забавная, совсем врать не умеешь, - бросила она, отодвигаясь, когда в замок вернулись гикающие разбойники, помахивающие мешками с добычей, - Ладно, пойдём спать. 

«— Ты будешь спать вместе со мной вот тут, возле моего маленького зверинца! — сказала Герде маленькая разбойница маленькая разбойница обвила одною рукой шею Герды — в другой у нее был нож — и захрапела, но Герда не могла сомкнуть глаз, не зная, убьют ее или оставят в живых.»

В эту ночь не до сна было уже Маленькой Разбойнице. Она тихонько лежала возле мирно сопевшей Герды, и напряжённо думала. Получалось плохо – обрывки мыслей мельтешили, и она всё время возвращалась к событиям дня. Что это за странное ощущение, помешавшее ей уязвить Герду?   
В задумчивости она не заметила, как принялась накручивать на палец светлую прядь. Хотя, что в этом удивительного? Ей всегда нравились волосы Герды, нравились их мягкость и блеск, и просыпаясь по утрам, Маленькая Разбойница часто понимала, что провела всю ночь, крепко прижавшись к соседке, и уткнувшись носом ей в затылок.  
Вот и сейчас Разбойница опять обхватила девочку правой рукой, поглаживая левой по щеке. Герда не просыпалась, словно уже привыкнув. Казалось бы, днём они оказались столь же близко, но почему сейчас нет того щекочущего чувства, так встревожившего обеих девочек? Может, они тогда просто смотрели друг другу в глаза?  
Подумав так, Маленькая Разбойница решительно наклонилась к лицу Герды, собираясь немедленно растолкать пленницу, и проверить, но замерла…Светловолосой девочке явно снилось что-то хорошее; ресницы подрагивали, а губки приоткрылись – словно она заворожено внимало очередной цветочной истории.  
Маленькой Разбойнице стало даже жалко будить Герду так грубо, как обычно. Нехорошо спугивать чужие сны…Быть может, её надо поцеловать, как тот Принц из сказки, что читала Учительница? Это было бы даже забавно…  
Разбойница отодвинулась, задумчиво дёрнула себя за нерасплетённую косичку, и ещё раз взглянула на Герду. На светлые волосы. На розовые щёчки. На губы.   
-И впрямь Спящая красавица, - пробормотала она, вновь наклоняясь, и уже почти касаясь губ Герды, но внезапно вспыхнула и отодвинулась, -Вот ещё, телячьи нежности! Пусть её Кай и целует…За ухо укусить куда как веселее, - и уже не сомневаясь, цапнула девочку за ухо.  
Точнее, хотела цапнуть, но извечное непостоянство и тут проявилось. В последний момент Разбойница передумала делать больно, и вместо того просто легко провела шершавым, как у кошки, язычком. Конечно, этого оказалось мало, чтобы проснуться, и Герда просто глубоко вздохнула во сне и повернулась лицом к Разбойнице. Немного бледное, но не теряющее из-за этого, личико девочки оказалось, наверное, недопустимо близко. Как же ещё объяснить то, что обветренные губы Маленькой Разбойницы оказались на губах Герды? Это странное ощущение определённо понравилось ей, и Разбойница ещё несколько секунд лежала так, не смея даже вздохом потревожить момент. Но ни что не длится вечно, ей пришлось слегка отодвинуться от Герды и вновь попытаться уснуть.  
Сон не шёл. Маленькая Разбойница вертелась, крутилась, пыталась отпихнуть от себя Герду, но от этого становилось только хуже: не хватало привычного запаха дыма, который выветривался только ночью, и пропитывал за день волосы; тёплого плеча под головой; мягко щекочущей руку чёлки…Девочка вновь притянула соседку к себе, взяв за руку, и уже собиралась положить голову ей на плечо, как Герда сжала ладонь, переплетая пальцы, и внятно произнесла в ночную тишину:  
-Кай…

«Это была маленькая разбойница   
– Ишь ты бродяга! – сказала она Каю. – Хотела бы я знать, стоишь ли ты того, чтобы за тобой бегали на край света!»

Этот Кай! Маленькая Разбойница начинала его ненавидеть. Кай был повсюду, Кай умудрялся отбирать у Разбойницы Герду, даже если его и не было рядом.  
Своим звериным чутьём девочка уже успела понять, что для Герды он значит куда больше, чем названый брат. И почему-то от этого внутри становилось горько и обидно.  
Ей, выросшей среди разбойников, мужчины всегда казались чем-то диким и необузданным, жестоким и неприятным. Всё детство Маленькая Разбойница училась, как можно постоять за себя, и никто не собирался делать ей скидку потому, что она маленькая. Или потому, что она – девочка.  
Единственная, у кого можно было получить всё, сразу и без возражений, была Старая Разбойница. Но её мать была женщиной занятой, деловито выгрызающей у жизни свой кусок счастья, так что предоставленная сама себе дочка рано и быстро узнала, как жестоки могут быть другие люди – особенно если это банда разбойников.

И Маленькая Разбойница не верила, что Кай отличался от них. Если даже Герда казалась своей, подходящей для разбойной жизни, и лишь чудом удерживающейся среди благообразных детей, то что говорить о Кае?   
Но Герда верила. Её вера была так искренна, так заразительна, что и Маленькая Разбойница начинала сомневаться.  
В конце концов, разве даже самая лучшая из женщин, Учительница, не нашла своего мужчину? Разве могла она ошибиться в своём выборе? Значит, есть такие…Значит, и Кай мог быть таким.  
И Маленькая Разбойница вспоминала слова Учительницы, сказанные ею напоследок, в утешение маленькой, расстроенной и влюблённой девочки:   
-Когда любишь, то тебе ведь хватает счастья любимого…

«Маленькая разбойница серьезно посмотрела на Герду, кивнула головой и сказала:  
– Ну, так и быть!..   
Герда плакала от радости.  
– Терпеть не могу, когда хнычут! – сказала маленькая разбойница. – Теперь тебе надо смотреть весело!   
Затем маленькая разбойница отворила дверь, заманила собак в дом, перерезала своим острым ножом веревку, которой был привязан олень, и сказала ему:  
– Ну, живо! Да береги смотри девчонку!  
Из леса навстречу путникам выехала верхом на великолепной лошади молодая девушка в ярко-красной шапочке и с пистолетом за поясом. Герда сразу узнала и лошадь – она была когда-то впряжена в золотую карету – и девушку. Это была маленькая разбойница; ей наскучило жить дома, и она захотела побывать на севере, а если там не понравится – и в других местах. Она тоже узнала Герду. Вот была радость!  
Кай и Герда взглянули друг на друга и тут только поняли смысл старого псалма:

«Розы цветут… Красота, красота!  
Скоро узрим мы младенца Христа.»

Так сидели они рядышком, оба уже взрослые, но дети сердцем и душою, а на дворе стояло теплое, благодатное лето!»


End file.
